


In the End

by wheretobe



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheretobe/pseuds/wheretobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end there is still things left unsaid and done</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Characters are pilfered from the great TV Show: The Fall. All Cudos to them.
> 
> I am rusty sorry. This just wouldn't leave my head. 
> 
> Commas are not my friends. So sorry if one is missing or others are at the wrong place.

The overhead light flickered, bathing the room in an annoying staccato of cold white light. Hours before, that coffee might have even been classified as not too bad, now it was bitter, almost salty from age. The last dregs of it was pushed aside with a look resembling disgust, followed by a weary sigh.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Professor Reed Smith slumped back into her chair. She had been perched over paperwork in her office, trying to play down her nervousness at the days events. The paperwork had helped little, her foot bouncing nervously, pencil slapping onto the paper as she waited for any news from the forest. 

The call to release her from this agonizing wait came 5 minutes prior. Rose was alive and doctors said she would heal physically. She knew the psyche was another thing altogether.

Paul Spector had survived too. That Bastard. The only casualty was on his way to her morgue. James Tyler had died on the spot. 

It was over and that realization hit her like a freight train. Tears burned behind her pressed close eyelids and she cursed her weakness. Rose was alive. She should be happy. But all the stress of the past weeks came crashing down on her. She was tired and wide awake at the same time. 

It registered to her that her office door had opened and she did not need to look. That no bullshit gait and tack-tack of high heels was, strange enough, known to her. 

“I wanted him to die. I know it would not be justice. But I wanted him to die Stella.”

More steps indicated that Stella had moved from in front of her desk to the office couch. The plop was as heavy as she too felt.

Reed opened her eyes then, paling at the sight of DSI Stella Gibson on her sofa. Her hands had been washed but her blouse stuck to her, Spectors blood caked to the front. Her eyes were, simply put, empty and Reed had not seen that once since meeting Stella. Her eyes had always held a steely strength, resolution and conviction. Now Stella was simply staring ahead. 

“Stella?”

Slowly, as not to alert the other woman, Reed stood and walked over to her visitor. Her hand reached out and squeezed the other woman's shoulder softly, making her look up.

Stella made a sound in the back of her throat in acknowledgment.

“I need you to collect my clothing as evidence for the report on the shooting.”

The blondes voice was rougher than usual, her shoulders set heavy. The whole mess of a case was weighing on them all.

Stella seemed on autopilot, and before the pathologist had time to gather her wits, the blouse came off, then the skirt. Swiftly Tanya went and locked the door before pulling spare green scrubs from a cabinet. The office was too cold to stay barely dressed for long, still Tanya went to wet paper towels so she could rub off the blood that had soaked through her blouse. Maybe she was busying herself because DSI Gibson was only in underwear in her office and she had to stop herself from staring.

As the Professor moved to wipe the dried blood of a flat stomach, Stella stopped her and took the wet towels herself. That move stung a bit more than she would ever admit and she moved away and turned back to her desk.

Things hadn't been awkward between them after their near hookup at the Merchant. The night Spector had broken into Stella's room. Reed shuddered as she pulled out gloves and evidence bags for Stella's soiled clothing. It was due to Stella's way to deal with what had happened, that it had not been made awkward and Tanya had been grateful for it. 

She wondered if the reaction now was due to Stella's security walls being down or if it was unconscious. 

“I could not let him get the easy way out...”

The DSI's words came out strong almost angry, with conviction, as if needing to make Tanya understand. 

“The families deserve the Trial.”

“I know Stella....I didn't mean....”

Tanya closed her mouth with a sigh, shaking her head and rubbing her temples.  
They were all tightly wrought over this and she knew arguments came easy in messy situations when one word let to another. That had been a forte of hers in her failed marriage.

She had not meant to diminish Stella's fight through all of this, certainly not the fight for Spectors life. Rose was alive because Stella had been like a Pit bull with a bone. She had not once let go.

Carefully she bagged the clothing, sealed it and scribbled the needed numbers etc. on. When she turned back around Stella was in scrubs. Even this look seemed to work for the blonde and Reed was close to snorting at her own thoughts. She was a mess inside and it had not helped that she had nearly fallen into bed with Stella Gibson.

PSNI was a gossip mill and Tanya had of course heard the rumors of Stella Gibson's conquests. Hushed whispers in the hallways, longing looks from males and females following the other woman. 

Stella regarded her with a cocked head and Tanya realized she had been staring.

“How is Rose?”

“She will get better. Tom is with her...”

It was not time to visit Rose yet. She would go see her soon but leave Tom and Rose alone for a few days.

“And how are you?”

A shrug, Tanya could not muster more. Saying she was fine would be a lie.  
This case would haunt half the task force for years to come she felt.

There they stood. The light above flickering unnervingly and somehow all the air had seemed to have vanished from the office.  
Was there anything left to say between them after this? Would Stella Gibson disappear as fast as she had turned up? 

“Want to go grab a drink?”

Tanya had felt the need to fill the void with words and she knew it was a dangerous suggestion. It was inviting a lioness to a dinner party and it was possibly making her the prey. 

The way Stella had looked at her at the bar nights ago had left her hot and cold even days later. Blue eyes had fixated her, enthralled and ensnared and she had almost followed into the den like a sheep, knowing she would stand no chance against Stella Gibson's needs. No man could, so why should she?

It would have been so easy to let Stella drag her into bed. There was no denying that Tanya missed sex. Missed being wanted. And Stella had wanted a lot. Her braveness had left her as soon as they waited in front of the elevator and she realized what was about to happen. She had had no experience with women and by the looks of it Stella was the stark opposite. 

Stella's hands made a motion downwards her body.

“I think I am rather under dressed.”

Tanya's resolution waned yet again and she deflated a bit and a fine eyebrow rose to it as if to dare her to say more, try harder to get Stella to go have a drink with her.  
Alas she was not brave enough. She was never as brave as Stella Gibson who swooped in and claimed what she wanted.

“Maybe another time then.”

They both knew that was bullshit. If DSI Gibson came back into town it was solely for Trial.

“Sure. Maybe you'll come back to Croyden one day.”

It was not meant all that humorous. It was an attack, a reminder to a weakness. It slashed at Tanya and she knew she blushed.  
She had shown a sign of weakness and was taken down.

If this was the treatment guys got from Stella then Reed-Smith understood the broken hearts around PSNI. Stella certainly took no prisoners. 

Life is a gamble, her father had always said. But Tanya had never been a gambler and it was painfully obvious. Maybe in the end it was for the best. The blonde enigma had broken too many hearts already and Tanya was not sure if she could have wrapped her mind around a one night thing.

“Thanks again for finding Rose. For not giving up.”

The brunette spoke and then grabbed her leather jacket from her chair and helmet from close by. She would not stop and argue it out with Stella, she would not explain why she had not followed her to her room. She would not try to make amends. What point was there? 

Suddenly there was a spark of anger inside of her. How dare Stella elevate herself over any men and then use the same tactics they used on the people around her? The leather jacket was shrugged on, shoulders straight and proud. Tanya was not a school girl to be chastised. She had made a decision that night and she was not backing down from it. No matter how cutting Stella Gibson would grow.

Her steps were certain, towards Gibson this time, no backing down. She stepped up to the blond, shorter since she was wearing boots instead of heels and her free left hand landed on a strong neck, pulling Stella's face level with hers. And then their lips did collide and the pathologist marveled that this felt even better than the exhilarating kisses at the Merchant bar. 

Certainly part of it was being able to shock Stella just a little. When Tanya stepped back again she was flooded by a victorious feeling. Still she did not linger. Could not. Her pride had been hit at and she wanted to show Stella that it would simply not do. 

Had she turned around just once more, she would have seen Stella Gibson do something she rarely did. Give an appreciative and proud smirk.


	2. Midnight visitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aparently I still haven't gotten this out of my system yet.

Soon after the shooting in the woods and finding Rose alive, Stella found herself packing up the things in her hotel room. She would take case relevant copies with her and work steadily on the preparation of the case for the court. But she would do so from London. 

Her superiors had requested her back and when that phone call came she felt somehow remorseful. Like there was unfinished things left behind in Belfast.  
She knew what might have caused that hollow feeling inside of her, but refused to give it food for thought. 

She would be back for the trial, the attorneys of state had promised a speedy process to the trial, but whoever knew how long the actual thing would proceed.

Stella had said her goodbyes at the station, Jim looking at her apologetically bedraggled, Dani sighing as she said they'd miss her (and from the young woman Stella knew the words were heartfelt).

There had been no Reed. The parting the evening before, Stella felt, had not warranted more of a goodbye.  
For the fraction of a second Stella had wanted to apologize for the words she had spoken in the cold, flickering light of the morgue. She was not someone to rely on cutting remarks over a simple refusal. She was a grown up and could deal with rejection. 

It had slipped out when Stella's walls had come down. 

The apology was retracted when She saw the look on Tanya's face though. A curious mix between embarrassment with a bit of remorse. And then indignation and a bit of anger. It had stopped Stella short and when Reed turned and there was an air of pride added Stella could only wait and see what would happen. 

The kiss had been searing, punishing in a way. As if Reed wanted to say: There you go. Not just some simple Croyden girl, take this, stew on it. 

She had. Exasperated at her own outburst. There was certainly no pushing Tanya Reed Smith around and that let the soft spot for the professor grow inside of Stella. 

Sitting down at the coffee table, she stared at the newspaper of the day. A big shot of Rose Stagg on the front, a little lower, next to a shot of Spector, a picture of her and Reed Smith at the scene of the suicide. Reed was still in leathers, Stella in the background. It was shortly before they had gotten on their crime scene suits.

It had been a hell of a few weeks for all of them involved. Some had come undone with it. Jim first and foremost. She herself felt frayed. Her dream journal gone, read by Spector, used against her. And possible being used in the future against her. Against the people featured in it. 

There was that anger again. Feeling violated not just for herself. Leaning back Stella closed her eyes, trying to force the pressure in them to recede. 

Sometime later she was pulled from a half dosing state by a knock on her door. She wondered who would come by at her last evening in town, secured the belt of her silk robe and then used the doors peephole.

Surprise would not truly cover the array of emotions flitting through her. Delicate brows knitted into a frown, then wonder as she unlocked her door and opened it, stepping aside wordlessly to let Reed enter.

The professor was back in her leathers helmet dangling in her hand at her side. Once inside she turned to Stella and looked almost timid, eyes a bit wider than usual, pupils dark orbs. The helmet ended up on the side table next to the door before dark browns landed on her again. 

Stella's eyes reflected her confusion at the late evening guest and Reed seemed to feel at least partly as confused at her visit. Minutes seemed to trickle by as the two looked almost helpless at each other, both unsure of how to proceed.

“Well....would you like something to drink?”

It was meant to break the ice and the short nod made Stella turn on her heel and grab two whiskeys from the mini bar. 

She poured them, then held out the glass to her guest.

Meanwhile Reed had taken off her jacket and hung it over the chair at the secretary. Once back to grasp her glass Stella saw that Tanya looked a bit agitated again.

“Will you accept my apology for my comment in the morgue last night?”

Gibson's voice was sincere. She should have apologized last night. It had been a childish reaction.  
She watched as the other woman gulped down her whiskey, fascinated that a woman like Tanya needed liquid courage for whatever was about to come.

“I hadn't thought you of all people would resort to spitefulness Stella. It caught me by surprise.”

Finally some words made it out of Reed's mouth. They weren't harsh at all. Just a bit of a reprimand.

“Have you any idea how hard it was to leave that night and not follow to your hotel room?”

Head slightly cocked Stella could only wait for Reed to go on downing her own shot in preparation for whatever was to come. She had believed that once the haze of the moment in the bar had worn off, Reed had realized what she was about to do and had balked because she just was not that into women. Many females experimented only to find that, while it was exhilarating to make out, sex was not appealing. Some where just turned on by the forbidden feeling while kissing and being watched kissing the same sex.

“Come on we both know Croyden was a bull excuse”

“Then why did you make it Tanya?”

It was rather endearing that the pathologist stopped short of actually using a four letter word.

“Because it terrified me how much I wanted something that I had not even considered before.”

Tanya sat heavily down onto the couch opening her ponytail and carding her fingers through her hair nervously. Rounding the furniture, Stella sat down opposite, leaving a comfortable space between them, not wanting to make Reed feel pressured.

Hands folded almost demurely in her lap, robe slightly shifting down her shoulder, exposing even more creamy skin, a bit of her red lace bra. It was rather outrageous how she sat there barely dressed but she liked the effect it had on the other woman. She saw Reed's eyes glued to her, reveled in it. She saw the flare of nostrils, knew that pupils were dilating. Stella had always been very conscious of the effect she could have on other people.

“Why are you here?”

Her question was soft, open.

“I am going to kiss you again.”

Was the answer Tanya gave her before she moved in and did as promised, full soft lips landing squarely on Stella's claiming them back and demanding utter attention. A moan of surprise from Stella was the first reaction before she too moved in full, hands framing Reeds face, pulling her closer, body leaning back, legs slightly parting as she pulled the younger woman down on her.

Caution was thrown to the wind, although she wondered if Tanya would balk again, but until then she simply wanted to enjoy the moment as long as it would last.

Teeth grazed her lips, tip of a tongue playful before a soft nip made Stella gasp. She felt an actual flush grace her pale skin and hands stroked through chocolate hair. 

They broke shortly for air, both ladies panting, Reeds eyes slightly wild as she took note of her position between Stella's legs with a raised brow. One pale hand traveled down that svelte body on top until reaching the hem of the stones shirt, fingertips softly pushing underneath.

Warm skin and goosebumps met her touch and fingers played over the skin of her potential lover, alluring, trying to make the other woman throw caution to the wind.

“Tell me to stop.”

Stella would never force herself onto someone. Least of all Tanya Reed Smith. If the pathologist said no she would need a very long cold shower but she would let her go.  
Instead of answering Tanya moved her body somewhat upright, crossed her arms in front of her, grasped the hem of her shirt and swiftly pulled it off.

 

A car horn blared angrily through the night, making Gibson jolt upright with a start. She was panting slightly, skin flushed from her amorous dream, lips dry. She licked them, looking around blearily, realizing with an almost painful squeeze of her heart that the comforting weight of a lover, the press of lips, was gone.

Just a dream. 

Rubbing her eyes Stella looked around until she found the bedside clock. 3 am.  
She had fallen asleep on her couch. With a groan she stood, shuffling to the bed and loosing her robe on the way. She felt riled up and grumpy as she got into bed, huffing in annoyance.

She wished she had not woken as she got under the covers, turning onto her side, legs pressed close together to ward off that tingle of erotic excitement.

“Shit...”

She had no idea what the shy Reed Smith had done to her but it was pure torture.


	3. Croydon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of in the End. What happens after Stella leaves Belfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the Delay. A personal tragedy kept me from finding a way to write and I am still not sure about this chapter so well I hope it's ok. Thank you for reading.

Stella's office at the Met was slightly bigger than the one in Belfast. And it certainly hosted a better Sofa. Which Stella knew from first hand experience of sleeping on it.  
It was a bad habit of hers, she knew that, but she got obsessed with cases and forgot time.

Obsession drove many people. It is what Specter had told her they shared.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Stella closed the folder currently in front of her, yearly reviews and so on and so forth. Mind numbing work she had hoped would dispel memories of Ireland. It had not. Her mind would not let go of it. Thinking back over and over. She wondered if this would stop once the case had reached courts. 

Her mind was in shambles since Belfast. Not used to this kind of mental stress, Stella found herself caught up in the Specter case over and over, hands itching to reopen and reassess the files. Had they missed something that could cost them the case in court? Was it even that which kept Gibson coming back or was it the personal level she and Specter had crossed while he was in custody. 

Specter had gotten to her and yet he had not used the full knowledge against her. Her dream journal made her vulnerable to him. He knew all about her while the Police was still scrambling to collect all the info that would help them. 

It had been 4 weeks now since her return. 4 Weeks and she could barely think of something else. The lull at the Met was one part of it. Although Stella acknowledged that a lull was something good in a way. 

She had left Belfast behind but somehow some people had stayed with her. She was still conversing with Dani and others via E-Mail, often about the case but other talk was included. It would probably ebb out too once the whole Specter case was over but for now it was in a way....nice.

Stella was not one to form unnecessary connections, her circle of friends was non existent due to the simple fact that her work had always eaten her private life. Not that she had ever even tried to stop it from doing so.

Stella Gibson needed to be busy. Maybe to ward of what else lay inside of her.

She re-opened the file with a sigh, picked her pen back up and tried to force her eyes and mind to focus what lay in front. Gibson had no idea how much later the knock sounded from her office door, nor did she look up as she said 'come in'. She kept moving her eyes over the colleague assessment and only after a prolonged amount of time did she realize after the knock and opening, respectively closing, of her office door, nothing had followed.

“Yes?”

She said semi-annoyed and did drag her eyes upwards. 

DSI Gibson did not blink her eyes. No, Stella congratulated herself for only showing a bit of surprise but not pinching herself to make sure it was not another stupid dream.

Professor Reed Smith stood next to her door, dressed in a sharp business suit in black with pinstripes, pants ironed crisp, cream blouse underneath a perfectly tailored jacket, a nice contrast to her natural skin tone.  
Taking of her glasses Stella folded her hands on her desk, an open and inviting posture. Reed still looked rather unsure of how to proceed now that she had made it inside. 

Brown eyes traveled around a clean, if a bit cold, office until going back to Stella. The professor shrugged a bit, barely visible and then blew out some air. 

“I am here on a conference. And somehow I perceived it a good idea to come visit.”

“I had told you to come by if you ever made it to London again.”

There was a pause between them as both seemed to try to figure out what to do now, how to proceed. Stella understood it had not been easy for the Professor to come here. Especially after her attack at the morgue.  
Mentioning to the chair across her desk, Stella smiled invitingly and did feel relieved when Tanya did sit down, putting her satchel down next to the chair.

“When have you been in London last?”

Simple and easy small talk, just to somehow reacquaint them with each other.

“Last year Christmas with the girls. We stayed with my parents.”

Slowly Tanya seemed to be more at ease and it relieved the blond greatly. She did not want the other woman to think she was still bitter about the accident in the morgue.

“It was a good idea to come visit. I reckon you are on a lunch break?”

“I have an hour but was warned to stay away from the cafeteria”

Standing Stella rounded the table and smiled softly.

“I would advise the same. There is a Deli close by. Join me?”

 

Autumn was around the corner and all of England was lapping up the last few sunny and warm days. At lunch that meant the streets were packed. They navigated to the Deli swiftly and were lucky to find a place to sit inside. It was darker there, the tones more hushed than the blaring city noises outside. It suited them quite well Stella felt. 

They sat in a booth in the back of Deli, across from each other, Stella with a sandwich and Tanya with a Bulgur salad. 

“Do I make you nervous?”

Stella questioned softly seeing that the Professor could barely decide if to look at her or keep driving her fork through her salad.

A soft, barely visible shrug and then the chocolate browns did lift up to her blues. 

“Is there someone you do not have this effect on Stella?”

It was hard holding off that tiny mischievous smirk. She knew the effect she had on people. She liked the effect she had on people because in crucial situations it tended to give her the upper hand.

“You seemed rather immune to it actually.”

Not many had ever refused Stella. Reed Smith had done so twice. Not just that, the younger woman actually had made Stella feel off center for a moment. Which of course only egged the DSI on.

The snort that followed made Gibson cock her head. 

“No really Stella...”

A deep sigh and with a push the salad was forgotten. There was frustration in Tanya's face, exasperation, a blush maybe of shame, maybe of anger. Somehow Stella felt she was not sure what she was reading in the other woman's face. It irked her to no end. She watched closely as Tanya licked her lips, searching for something to say.

“I am sorry. About pressing this with you. Making you uncomfortable. Especially in the Morgue. Come to think of it....I was rather relieved you refused to follow me up to my Hotel room, seeing....that he was there.”

She had no idea what would have had happened had Specter seen the two women...shuddered at the thought of that creep watching her and Tanya. Sweet and almost innocent Tanya.

There was surprise now in the coroners face, not having thought to receive anything close to a sorry from Stella. A soft nod of understand but still a bit of confusion seemed to knit Reed's brows. She rubbed her neck and then shrugged at Stella.

“Forgive me ...I am a bit of a mess since...I never felt...”

Stella Gibson could only nod. Yes, she had gathered as much. 

The chatter in the Deli grew louder for a second or two and it reminded Reed-Smith of the setting of this talk. Stella could see her pull back from her and the conversation. The Stella before Belfast would have forced the talk but the Stella at that moment decided her friend deserved better.

“There is not much time left to either our breaks. I would like to invite you to dinner though if you have nothing planned.”

Relief shone on Tanya's face and her posture changed into something more relaxed as she pondered the offer, then nodded. 

“I'd love to Stella”

It was said with such sincerity that Stella felt her lips pulled into a soft smile and she wondered if her eyes sparkled as much as Tanya's did. If she had been emotionally less invested this sort of thing would have made Gibson pull back further, realizing the person across might be too deeply invested. 

Somehow it was all different with the coroner though.


	4. Shipwrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out exactly if I want this to go somewhere.
> 
> This chapter is Tanya's POV

“Life is what happens when you are busy making other plans”, the saying went and Professor Reed-Smith now believed this was the only explanation for the ongoing turmoil she found herself in with one DSI Stella Gibson. It seemed they could not get one slow moment to simply take break, analyze what was happening or just stop and get their minds together. 

Each time they tried to make something of whatever that thing was between them, something shoved in-between and brought them back to square one. 

After they had had a lovely dinner together in a small restaurant away from the main streets they had made it back to the Hotel Reed was staying at, for a nightcap at the bar. Their conversation had been flowing freely from previous cases to Reed's girls and upbringing to escapades they had gone through in their lives. This time they did make it to the Hotel room without second thoughts. And Lord those kisses they had shared, promises of something Tanya still was so unsure about but craving so deeply.

Just as she had a spur of some courage, sneaking her delicate, long fingered hands under Stella's blouse to be met by fiery hot but silken skin, just as she was moaning breathlessly at the feeling of the other woman, realizing this was really happening, a phone started ringing.

At first Stella ignored it, lips glued to the Doctors, but after the third ring or so she chanced a look at the display and Tanya could see shoulders slump before she heard an expletive, Stella stepping away from her arms, trying to control ragged breathing and answering her phone.

That no nonsense voice left no doubt, Stella was being called back in, the night was over before it had really started and frustration lodged deeply in Reed's belly.

The blonde apologized a few times as she made sure her clothing was on properly, lipstick wiped away, Makeup not giving away her previous situation. One last searing kiss was pressed to Reed-Smith's (soon to be only Reed) lips and then she watched that Enigma walk out of her Hotel room, knowing there would be no way they would see each other again because Tanya was leaving early the next morning.

All of a sudden it hit her what her almost ex had gone through all these years when she was called in even on days off. Tanya the always ready, passionate coroner that never said no to someone's family needing closure. 

The arousal stuck with her throughout the night, her thoughts wandering back to DSI Gibson many times, and her sleep rather nonexistent. When morning finally came she felt as if she had not slept in days, heavy bags under her eyes and the threat of a headache making her grumpy all the way back to Belfast. 

Days went by as Reed went back to Routine, days spend bend over bodies, arguing with her ex over his times with his girls, her inability to be a good wife to him, his reasons for divorcing and so on. The lull did not make her forget her stay in London, the night almost spend with someone who was notorious for her flirtations and one night stands. 

The more days passed the more Reed was sure it was better it never happened. Nothing would ever come off it. It simply was not Stella to make something more permanent and quite frankly Tanya was not even sure what she wanted?

Simple Sex? An affair? With a woman of all things? It was ridiculous to think in those liberal times but what would people think of her? She was a professional and she needed to be regarded and treated as such. Especially her colleagues in the department. 

One thing was sure, the young woman simply missed somebody looking t her hungrily. Somebody wanting her,thinking of her as arousing. She knew it was to a bigger part her fault that her marriage had failed. But she had resented her husband for not wanting her after their second child. He had simply stopped romancing her, craving her, showing her she was needed. No compliment had made it past his lips and soon she gave up and why be home early when your husband preferred spending his nights not getting close to you.

Now here Tanya Reed-Smith was, courted by Stella Gibson, the tornado that had torn through the department, and she blushed just at the thought of the other woman. Feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush, but at the same time knowing this would possibly just break her heart. And still she just wanted to be wanted once and it was impossibly hard to stop thinking of the other woman.

Days went by and slowly the trot had her getting calmed down again. Until her phone chimed with a message.

'Arriving at BHD, Friday 8:30 am. Meet for Brunch?'

And back she was in turmoil, hands slightly shaking as she stared at her phone, then to her calendar seeing it was her day off. Tanya had promised herself not to fall for Stella again, to keep it professional, but judging by the way her stomach felt that would be more or less impossible to achieve.

A second message made her almost drop her phone as it suddenly vibrated. 

'Or more private if you prefer'

The winking emoji looked calculating to her. It had her put down the phone and walk back and forth in her office, considering options, ways to reply and tell Stella this could not go on.

Thus the professor was doubly surprised to read the answer she had sent: ' Brunch sounds fine, need a ride?'

She stared, nonplussed at herself.

“Well I see this is already working according to plan Tanya....”

Was mumbled to her lonely self sarcastically. 

“You're an idiot.....a horny idiot...”

 

The Lord have mercy on her she was completely lost at stormy sea and wrecking her own ship.


End file.
